Various different types of apparatus for conveying or feeding bulk material are of course well known, however, it has also been realized that in practice, the conveying or compacting capabilities or performance of such apparatus has been generally unsatisfactory due to internal frictional forces or effects developed within the apparatus, particularly when the bulk material exhibits a predetermined specific weight. In order to therefore improve the conveying and compacting capabilities or performance of such conventional apparatus, it is further known that the inner wall portions of the conveying or feeding funnel has been provided with grooves that extend into the feed line. The provision of such grooves within the inner wall portions of the conveying or feeding funnel, however, dramatically increase the manufacturing costs of the apparatus, and therefore, such is not particularly feasible or desirable from an economic viewpoint.